Window Washers of Justice
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: remember those window washers at children's hospitals who dress as superheroes? Well the Titans got this idea to do this too, but not go as themselves. Dick decides to ask Jason to go with. He has... different plans.


**Disclaimer:** me no own characters. I'm just being silly.

Okay, everyone's heard about the window washers who dress up as superheroes right? well, I thought it'd be funny if...

* * *

**Window Washers of Justice**

"PLEEEAASSSEE!" Dick followed Jason around the entire city, in and out of costume, begging for the same thing over and over again. "It won't take long! All you have to do is put on a costume and clean windows!"

"I am _not_ gonna do that! Ever!" The antihero gritted his teeth as he motioned to the bar tender to fill up his glass again. He was going home drunker than an AA group who leapt off the bus.

"But it's for the kids! Pretty please!" His brother gave his best puppy eyes up at him, begging to the maximum level. Now Jay could see why Bruce had such a hard time saying no to the guy. Sheesh...

"No means no Dick," he stated once again. "Why don't you just rope your friends in this? They'll leap at the chance."

"Oh they're already coming." The casual way Dick tossed the idea aside really peeved him off. "I just think this would be some great PR for you. Or just some fun. Think about it. You can be _anyone_ and no one will even think you're actually part of the community! They'll just think you're some good hearted guy giving kids a good time.

"So please?! Please come?!" More begging, more whining. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Who are you dressing up as?" There had to be a way to get him to stop. His head hurt like nothing else.

"Superman, duh. Kory's coming as Black Widow. And Roy's Spiderman. So!" The hero grinned from ear to ear, more than likely being very optimistic about what would happen next. "You'll come?"

Groaning, the rogue bird nursed his drink, trying to think of something he could say to get the man off his back. Looked like he might be stuck. An idea came to mind that might be fun though. "I get to pick the costume?"

"There can't be repeats so you have to run it past me first."

Grinning, Jason finally agreed. This might be fun after all.

* * *

Tim rolled his eyes, waiting impatiently for the rest of his friends to finish up and join him for donuts already. Cassie pretended to be Sailor Venus and Conner was Ironman, all while Bart pretended to be the Eleventh Doctor. Tim claimed the Tenth Doctor for himself, and both of them made a lot of single women happy just standing there. Too bad '11' and 'Stark' decided to have a soap battle while on the wires. 'Venus' was not happy with them.

On the other side of the children's hospital were the older titans, all as civilians and all in alternate costumes. No one was allowed to use powers while there but it didn't make the job any harder. It was likely the constant bickering, as a few of them dressed up as each other.

"How many red haired male heroes do you know of?!" Wally demanded from Roy while wearing the archer's gear. He literally took it from the man's stash. Tim looked over his shoulder to the rest of them, smirking. Wally was Speedy, Roy was Spidey, Kory was Black Widow, Donna was Sailor Mars, Garth was Goku, and Raven was Sailor Saturn. Gar wanted to be Hulk, but he couldn't manage to stay one size long enough to pull it off (according to him). He and Vic ended up staying home at the tower.

"Uh, why do you think I'm wearing head gear!" Roy pointed to the large mask covering his face. The guy thought long and hard about his costume.

"The only people who wore that much of a mask I knew about, would kill me if I wore their costumes."

"And I won't?"

"Coulda been worse," Wally shrugged off just as the last of them headed their way. "You coulda had your costume stolen by someone bigger than you."

Everyone smirked as their leader and the rogue bird came back into view. Dick made a wonderful Superman, with a home fashioned suit and cape. Jason next to him though, did nothing of the sort. He just stole one of Dick's. The guy was a couple sizes bigger than him too.

"You stretched it."

"Not my fault you're so small birdboy."

"Couldn't you have made your own?"

"Don't claim you made that guy. It says Ma Kent all over it."

"Some days I hate you."

"Then you shouldn't have begged me to come."

"Can you stop them?" Garth's question only made Tim laugh.

"Are you kidding? I'm just praying they don't turn on... anyone else." Tim shook his head and just watched the show, eating his donuts. He told Dick not to bother Jason.

END

* * *

A/N: XD Yeah, brothers and close friends swap outfits sometimes right? Well Jason decided it'd be fun to just wear Dick's costume and go with it. So much fun.

Oh, this is here instead of anywhere else because of all the other titans. I count everyone mentioned there as heroes, and The Doctor of Doctor Who is one of the greatest. I love heroes a little much though. Hope you've liked!


End file.
